infinitiversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gooblabl Code
L\\L|F\\\/\|||-|L\\\\L The Gooblabl code was discovered by archaeologists in 1569 and has been completely deciphered. The rows state the first symbol and the columns state the second symbol. The Gooblabl Code is base 12. Example Runic Tablet '-|-\||\F -|LFLF|/ \LLF\LF|LFLF-| |LF|/|F\\\/|/ |\LFLF\/LF\\F-|\|||\F, -\LFLF|/\L ||LFLF -|LFLF\/\\' -|LFLF|/ LFLF\\-L\F|/ \L\\-| || |\\/|/||-|-L\/|/ -\||\F \F-|LF\\/\/LF\\LLF|, \L\\-| |/-L|/\L || \|\\-L\F|/; -|LFLF|/ \F-|\\|\LF/LF\\LLF|\F -\|/\/|/ LFLF-L\LLF| |LF-/ -|LFLF|/ |\LFLFLF\\|\L|/-/ -\LF\-|LFLF |\||\/|/, LF\\L LFLF\\\-|/\F -|LFLF||-| \F-|. \LLF\|\LFLF\\LF||\F \F\\\\\L -\\\-LLF|- |LF|/ -|LFLF|/\/|/; -|LFLF|/ |\LFLFLF\LF|-\/|/\L -\|/\/|/ \L|/\F-|LF|/|- ||LFLF \F\L-LLF| LF\\L -|LFLF|/LF\\/ |LF|/|-\F, -\LFLFLF\LF|/ -LLF\\FLF\\\\L\F \\|F \F-LLF|||\/ \-LF-L\|\F |-||\L|\|/|- LF\\L -|LFLF|/LF\\/ LFLF|/|||-\F ||\L|- \|||\||| LF\\L LFLF|/\/ 'LF/|/\/|\LFLFLF\|/|F, ||\L|- LF\ LF\\L \|-/ |\||\-, LFLF|||- LF--L\F-| \F|/-|-|LF|/|- |-\\-\\L |F\\\/ || LF\\\LLF| -\LF\\L-||/\/'\F \L||\-‍—‌ -\LFLF|/\L \\-L-| \\\L -|LFLF|/ LF||-\\L -|LFLF|/\/|/ ||\/\\\F|/ \F-L|\LFLF || |\LF||-|-||/\/, LF\ \F\-\/||\LLF| |F\/\\\| -|LFLF|/ |LF|/|- -|\\ \F|/|/ -\LFLF||-| -\||\F -|LFLF|/ \|||-|-||/\/. ||-\||-/ -|\\ -|LFLF|/ -\LF\\L|-\\-\ LF\ |FLF|/-\ LFLF\LF/|/ || |FLF||\FLFLF, -|\\\/|/ \\\-|/\L -|LFLF|/ \FLFLF-L-|-||/\/\F, ||\L|- -|LFLF\/|/-\ -L\- -|LFLF|/ \F||\FLFLF. -|LFLF|/ \|\\\\\L \\\L -|LFLF|/ |LF\/|/||\F-| \\|F -|LFLF|/ \L|/-\ |F||LFLF|/\L \F\L\\-\, LF|||-L|/ -|LFLF|/ LF-L\F-||/\/ \\|F \|LF\|--|-||-/ -|\\ \\|LFLF-|/|\-|\F |LF|/LF\\-\; -\LFLF|/\L, -\LFLF||-| -|\\ \|-/ -\\\\L|-|/\/LF\\LLF| |/-/|/\F \FLFLF\\-LLF|- ||\-\-|/||\/, |LF-L-| || \|LF\\LLF\||-|-L\/|/ \FLF|/LF\LF|LFLF, ||\L|- |/LF\LF|LFLF-| -|LF\\L-/ \/|/LF\\L|-|/|/\/, -\LF\-|LFLF || LFLF\-|-|LF|/ \\LF|- |-\/LF\-L|/\/, \F\\ LFLF\-L|/LF-/ ||\L|- LF/-LLF\|\LF/, LF\ LF/\L|/-\ LF\\L || \|\\\||/\L-| LF\-| \|-L\F-| |LF|/ \F-|. \LLF\|\LF/. \|\\\/|/ \/||\-LF\|- -|LFLF||\L |/||LF|LF|/\F LFLFLF\\F |\\\-L\/\F|/\/\F -|LFLF|/-/ |\||\||/, ||\L|- LFLF|/ -\LFLFLF\\F-|LF|/|-, ||\L|- \FLFLF\\-L-||/|-, ||\L|- |\||LFLF'|- -|LFLF|/\| |LF-/ \L||\||/: "\L\\-\! |-||\FLFLF|/\/, \L\\-\! |-||\L|\|/\/, \L\\-\! \-\/||\L|\|/\/ ||\L|- -LLF\--|/\L, "\\\L! |\\\\||/-|, \\\L! |\-L\-LF\|-, \\\L! |--L\L|-|/\/ ||\L|- |LFLFLF\--|/\|; "-|\\ -|LFLF|/ -|\\\- \\|F -|LFLF|/ \-\\\/|\LFLF! -|\\ -|LFLF|/ -|\\\- \\|F -|LFLF|/ -\||LFLF! "\L\\-\ |-||\FLFLF ||-\||-/! |-||\FLFLF ||-\||-/! |-||\FLFLF ||-\||-/ ||LFLF!" ||\F |-\/-/ LF|/||-L|/\F -|LFLF||-| |LF|/|F\\\/|/ -|LFLF|/ -\LF\LF|- LFLF-L\/\/LF\|\||\L|/ |FLF-/, -\LFLF|/\L -|LFLF|/-/ \||/|/-| -\LF\-|LFLF ||\L \\|LF\F-||||\LF|/, \|\\-L\L-| -|\\ -|LFLF|/ \FLF/-/; \F\\ -L\- -|\\ -|LFLF|/ LFLF\\-L\F|/--|\\\- -|LFLF|/ |\\\-L\/\F|/\/\F -|LFLF|/-/ |FLF|/-\, -\LF\-|LFLF -|LFLF|/ \FLF|/LF\LF|LFLF |F-LLFLF \\|F -|\\-/\F‍—‌||\L|- \F-|. \LLF\|\LFLF\\LF||\F -|\\\\: ||\L|- -|LFLF|/\L LF\\L || -|-\LF\\LLF/LFLF\\LLF|, LF\ LFLF|/||\/|- \\\L -|LFLF|/ \/\\\\|F -|LFLF|/ \-\/||\L|\LF\\LLF| ||\L|- \-||-\LF\\LLF| \\|F |/|||\LFLF LFLF\-|-|LF|/ LFLF\\\\|F. ||\F LF\ |-\/|/-\ LF\\L \|-/ LFLF|/|||-, ||\L|- -\||\F -|-L\/\LLF\\LLF| ||\/\\-L\L|-, |-\\-\\L -|LFLF|/ |\LFLFLF\\|\L|/-/ \F-|. \LLF\|\LFLF\\LF||\F |\||\||/ -\LF\-|LFLF || |LF\\-L\L|-: LFLF|/ -\||\F |-\/|/\F\F'|- ||LFLF LF\\L |F-L\/, |F\/\\\| LFLFLF\\F LFLF|/|||- -|\\ LFLFLF\\F |F\\\\-|, ||\L|- LFLFLF\\F |\LF\\-|LFLF|/\F -\|/\/|/ ||LFLF -|||\/\LLF\\FLFLF'|- -\LF\-|LFLF ||\FLFLF|/\F ||\L|- \F\\\\-|; || |LF-L\L|-LF|/ \\|F -|\\-/\F -\||\F |FLF-L\LLF| \\\L LFLFLF\\F |LF|||\LF/, ||\L|- LFLF|/ LF\\\\LF/'|- LFLF\LF/|/ || \-|/|-|-LF|/\/ LF--L\F-| \\\-|/\LLF\\LLF| LFLFLF\\F \-|||\LF/: LFLFLF\\F |/-/|/\F‍—‌LFLF\\-\ -|LFLF|/-/ -|-\LF\\LLF/LF|/|-! LFLFLF\\F |-LF\\|\-LF|/\F: LFLF\\-\ \||/\/\/-/, LFLFLF\\F |\LFLF|/|/LF/\F -\|/\/|/ LFLF\LF/|/ \/\\\F|/\F, LFLFLF\\F \L\\\F|/ LFLF\LF/|/ || |\LFLF|/\/\/-/; LFLFLF\\F |-\/\\LFLF LFLF\-|-|LF|/ \|\\-L-|LFLF -\||\F |-\/||-\\L -L\- LFLF\LF/|/ || |LF\\-\, ||\L|- -|LFLF|/ |LF|/||\/|- \\|F LFLFLF\\F |\LFLFLF\\L -\||\F ||\F -\LFLFLF\-||/ ||\F -|LFLF|/ \F\L\\-\; -|LFLF|/ \F-|-L\|\- \\|F || \-LF\\-|/ LFLF|/ LFLF|/LF|- -|LF\LF|LFLF-| LF\\L LFLFLF\\F -||/|/-|LFLF, ||\L|- -|LFLF|/ \F\|\\LF/|/ LF\-| |/\L|\LF\\/|\LF|/|- LFLFLF\\F LFLF|/|||- LFLF\LF/|/ || -\\/|/||-|LFLF. LFLF|/ LFLF|||- || |LF\/\\|||- |F|||\|/, ||\L|- || LFLF\-|-|LF|/ \/\\-L\L|- |LF|/LFLF-/ -|LFLF||-| \FLFLF\\\\LF/ -\LFLF|/\L LFLF|/ LF||-LLF|LFLF'|-, LFLF\LF/|/ || |LF\\-\LF |F-LLFLF \\|F LF-|/LFLF-/: LFLF|/ -\||\F |\LFLF-L|LF|LF-/ ||\L|- \-LF-L\|\-, || \/LF\LF|LFLF-| LF-\\LFLF-/ \\LF|- |/LF|F, ||\L|- LF\ LF||-LLF|LFLF'|- -\LFLF|/\L LF\ \F||-\ LFLFLF\\| LF\\L \F\-LF\-||/ \\|F \|-/\F|/LF|F; || -\LF\\LLF/ \\|F LFLFLF\\F |/-/|/ ||\L|- || -|-\LF\\F-| \\|F LFLFLF\\F LFLF|/|||- \F\\\\\L LF|||-L|/ \||/ -|\\ LF/\L\\-\ LF\ LFLF|||- \L\\-|LFLFLF\\LLF| -|\\ |-\/|/|||-. LFLF|/ \F\-\\LF/|/ \L\\-| || -\\\\/|-, |LF-L-| -\|/\L-| \F-|\/||LF\LF|LFLF-| -|\\ LFLFLF\\F -\\\\/LF/, ||\L|- |FLF\LFLF'|- ||LFLF -|LFLF|/ \F-|\\|\LF/LF\\LLF|\F; -|LFLF|/\L -|-L\/\L'|- -\LF\-|LFLF || LF-|/\/LF/, ||\L|- LF||-/LF\\LLF| LFLFLF\\F |FLF\\LLF||/\/ ||\FLF\|-|/ \\|F LFLFLF\\F \L\\\F|/ ||\L|- LF|LF\-LLF\\LLF| || \L\\|-, -L\- -|LFLF|/ |\LFLFLF\\|\L|/-/ LFLF|/ \/\\\F|/. LFLF|/ \F\-\/-L\LLF| -|\\ LFLFLF\\F \FLF|/LF\LF|LFLF, -|\\ LFLFLF\\F -||/||\| LF|||-L|/ || -\LFLFLF\\F-|LF|/, ||\L|- ||-\||-/ -|LFLF|/-/ ||LFLF |FLF|/-\, LFLF\LF/|/ -|LFLF|/ |-\\-\\L \\|F || -|LFLFLF\\F-|LF|/: |LF-L-| LF\ LFLF|/||\/|- LFLFLF\\| |/--|\LF||LF\\|, |/\/|/ LFLF|/ |-\/\\-L|/ \\-L-| \\|F \FLF\LF|LFLF-|‍—‌ LFLF||\-\--/ |\LFLF\/LF\\F-|\|||\F -|\\ ||LFLF, ||\L|- -|\\ ||LFLF || LF|\\\\|- \LLF\LF|LFLF-|. ~~~~ |\LF|/\||/\L-| |\LF||\/L/|/ \|\\\\\/|/, /L/|F-/LCategory:Miscellaneous